Rabenblut - Episode X2 - Piratenblut und Spinnenbein
Auszug aus Jacintos Memoiren: -Oh, diese Verfolgung verlief so langweilig... Einen Tag dröges durch die Bucht von Al'Anfa gerudert werden, auf engstem Raum mit diesen schwitzenden Ungebildeten ... Wenn ich dort schon in die Zukunft hätte schauen können was für Prüfungen einem auf See noch bevorstehen können, ich hätte es vielleicht sogar genossen... - Gestellt in einer Bucht, keiner hat Sinn für ein subtiles Gespräch mit dem "Feind". Missmutig trotte ich den Anderen hinterher, alle diesem muskulösen, schwarzen NeuUlfhard hinterher, der die Nase tief in den Dreck steckt. - Zornbrecht vorraus! Hat uns erwartet, der Bastard. Schiebt alle Schuld auf seinen Onkel, Aufstand, Angriff der Piraten auf Al'Anfa gar! Mit einer Engelsmine, und alle fallen drauf rein. Gut, konnte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr konzentrieren, waren meine Gedanken bei Avessandra oder bei der Tatsache, dass ich eine Stunde gebraucht habe um mich für eine Schiffsreise fertig zu machen, mir aber keiner mitgeteilt hat dass wir danach noch Stunden durch den Dschungel laufen wollen? Schuhe waren da schon hinüber, ums Gewand nicht gut bestellt... Ich weiß es nicht mehr. -Rückfahrt noch langweiliger. Gut, Pläne werden geschmiedet, was machen wir, wer wird informiert, Aufregend natürlich, Rückblickend kurz, noch weiter zurückblickend ein Witz ... -Auf zur Admiralin! Frisch, durch meine geschickte Verhandlung hinter den Kulissen beim letzten großen Rat, im Amt. Mir sehr gewogen, hört zu und stimmt völlig mit meinen Überlegungen überein. Versetzt die Flotte in Alarmbereitschaft, wartet aber noch auf ein finales Kommando aus dem Hause Ulfhard. Wiedermal erstaunt und beeindruckt über mich und von mir selbst, begebe ich mich auf den Rückweg. -Dort festzustellen dass der (Name von Schneider) weit weniger erfolgreich war, damit ein Großteil meiner Mühe vergebens. Die Paligans ließen sich nicht zur Diskretion überzeugen, ein Treffen mit dem Rat wurde für den nächsten Tag angesetzt. Da machten auch Carlos Bemühungen bei den Karinors keinen Unterschied. - Im Rat wusste Avessandra von der Bedrohung zu berichten, ebenso wie von des Zornbrechts Schuld zu überzeugen. Leider konnte der Löwe alle Verantwortung auf seinen geflohenen Neffen (ja den, welchen wir entfliegen ließen) schieben und gab sich ahnungslos. Wenn mich einer gefragt hätte, die stecken alle unter einer Decke, da hülfe nur die Villa anzustecken! Der Patriarch ließ sich nicht überzeugen, dankte der Grandessa aber auch für ihren Einsatz zum Wohle der Stadt. - Während die Verteidigung der Stadt organisiert wurde (langweilige Treffen, langweiligere Befehle und bloß aufpassen das keiner der Tölpel etwas falsch versteht) vergeht der nächste Tag - Die Flotte läuft aus, vernichtet die Piraten (Naja, schlägt sie in die Flucht war eher eine Umschreibung dafür dass man nicht in der Lage war sie in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und auszulöschen, aber das Volk feiert es trotzdem wie verrückt, und eine Vernichtung klingt einfach besser.) - Lolona schick im Laufe der Zeit noch Kisten mit den zwanzig Köpfen seiner Piratenoffiziere die natürlich ohne sein Wissen zu diesem törichten Versuch aufgebrochen sind. Wann genau hab ich vergessen. - Endlich Zeit für das wesentliche, vollständige Konzentration auf wichtige Studien und endlich die Beschaffung des mir gestohlenen Werkes mit den Hinweisen über fantastische Zauber, werde ich wieder aus meiner Konzentration gerissen... Finde einige merkwürdige und unsinnige, weil sich mit profanen Dingen des Alltags beschäftigende, Werke in meinem Raum. Als ob nicht genug zu tun, selbstverständlich wieder ohne einen einzigen Hinweiß was es damit auf sich hat... Tulamidische Speisen, Tulamidischer Tanz und ein Werk über Aranische Rosen!? Dazu allerhand leichte Kost, fiktive Geschichten, in welcher die Oberschicht so gerne der Realität entflieht... - Nun ja, ich erinnerte mich wieder das Avessandra von "Zeichen" sprach, aber was das soll? Zeit (endlich Zeit) sie mal aufzusuchen. Leider mache ich den fatalen Fehler mich bei Ihrer Zofe zu melden, die sich in den Vordergrund drängt und nicht zulässt dass die Verehreste frei sprechen kann, deswegen nur wieder Andeutungen. Frei heraus sage ich dass ich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen habe, Sie soll doch bitte sagen was sie von mir will, da wird es endlich konkreter. Offensichtlich einen Tulamidischen Abend wünscht sie sich, mit Essen und Tanz. Das mit den Rosen hab ich noch nicht so ganz, ob ich eine Aranische Rosenzucht kaufen soll!? - Gut, keine Zeit verschwenden, ich nahm voller Elan am Tanzunterricht teil. Meine exzellente Ausbildung kam mir zu Gute. Die eigentlichen Adressaten der Veranstaltung? Carlos noch der Beste der Trümmertruppe, Schnitter, Torak, Zappelphillip. Naja, Dschungelmädchen, Tanzlehrerin, jeder doch besser das was er kann... - Schnitter erzählte vom Rest des Unterrichts, Etikette, Geschichte usw. er versucht so viel wie möglich zu schlafen. Ich denke er ist recht erfolgreich. Ja, schaut nochmal drei Sätze zurück... - Revidierte meine Meinung über das Mädchen, tanzen kann Sie. War ab da regelmäßig dabei. -Bin jetzt das dritte oder vierte mal im Schlund gewesen, unerhört, ich will mein BUCH! Im Urlaub angeblich? Ich bin stinksauer! Werde morgen wider hier stehen, und wehe ich bekomme die alte Hexe in die Finger! - Beim sechsten mal treffe ich den verwunderten Carlos. Spinnenstadt? Ach, dieser Verrückte und die Nachforschungen die Carlos damals dankenswerter Weise übernommen hat. Aber hier der entscheidende Hinweis? Neben meinem Buch? - Na gut, ich beschloss ihm zu helfen, er wirkte ratlos. Achtbeinige Zeitverschwendung, hätte mich da einer gefragt. - Erst später erfuhr ich das Cawa Yako just erst einige Tage zuvor durch die Vollmondnacht flog. Auf ihrem Sofa, mit ihrem baldigen Vertrautentier, auf den Weg zum Hexentreffen. Die Grandessa hats gesehen und gewusst, Torak führt seinen Hund aus... Einige mögen vielleicht talentiert sein, aber Frauen die sich nachts durch die Dunkelheit stehlen um ihre besten Rezepte mit ihren Freundinnen zu tauschen? Talent ohne Ausbildung ist nichts! Achtbeiniger Unsinn! - Ach so, wo war ich? Nichts bleibt mir verborgen! Blick in die Gedanken, Angst, Strafe, und eine Geheimtür. Carlos macht den Plan, ich halte mich im Hintergrund. Sündenbock macht zur Not Schnitter. - Klopfen,bestechen, eine Stunde Zeit. Ich kam hinterher, finde die Geheimtür, Carlos und Schnitter bekommen sie nicht auf. Endlich, mein Buch! Bin versucht zu gehen, aber gut, öffnete den beiden noch die Geheime Tür. Phiolen und eine Kiste, verschlossen. Almanach über die Geschichte der Stadt, wir nahmen alles mit. Zuhause verlangte ich Ruhe! Astral zu erschöpft. - Punkt 8 am nächsten morgen klopfte Carlos. Die Truhe öffnen? Selbstverständlich... Darin wieder erwarten Spannung! Pergamente auf Bosperano. Carlos schaute verständnislos? Achso, verschlüsselt. Cryptographo oder sonstiges brauchte ich gar nicht erst aus meinem Gedächtnis kramen, ein kurzer Blick genügte. -Forschung zur Spinnenstadt. Detailliert. Samt Gebrauchsanweisung für das Labyrinth. Einziger Haken, die Sterne müssen günstig stehen. Morgen... Wie soll man denn so schnell ein angemessenes Outfit finden? Naja, hatte mich einer gefragt, damals hatte ich gesagt das wir entweder nach einigen Tagen verdeckt, erschöpft, aber um eine Erfahrung reicher irgendwo in Al'Anfa wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, oder, verhungert, verdurstet oder von Spinnen gefressen in diesem Labyrinth sterben. Gedanke: Muss ich wohl erklären wie ich an das Buch gekommen bin? Die Dame, vor kurzem verschwunden, alle Mittel und alles Wissen das wir jetzt auch haben, auf der Suche nach der Stadt, und nur alle 6 Monate Zeit diese zu finden? Würde mich wundern wenn sie morgen was anderes zu tun hat. Das 6 Monats Fenster macht mit noch Sorgen. Vielleicht kam deswegen nie einer wieder? Naja besser ich behalte das für mich... Kategorie:Rabenblut Kategorie:Episode